To My Beloved
by aznpride16xx
Summary: Igarashi made the mistake, so you shouldn't be punished for it. You were not the mistake, only a miracle that came into my life. I loved everything about you; your smile, your laugh, the face when you cried, your sour face when you ate the bunny apples.


**Meilin: My first Kaichou Wa Maid Sama Fanfic! This is just a simple letter to Misaki's daughter. Enjoy!  
>Usui: Aznpride16xx does not own Kaichou Wa Maid Sama<strong>

* * *

><p>Kisara,<p>

As I took a sip form my black colored cup, you came running to me. Your ashy blonde hair was pulled back into two thin pig tails. I asked you if you needed something and you responded by nodding your head in excitement.

I waited, wondering what your request was going to be. Without me doing anything, your four year old body approached me; your petite arms wrapping themselves around my neck and your soft rosy lips finding their way onto my cheek.

"I love you, Mommy," you said to me. I returned the gesture by embracing you in my arms. Though I'm not sure why or if you had a reason to do it. I still appreciated the gift.

Later that day, I took you out for an ice cream cone. Vanilla bean and cookie dough was what you ordered. Even though you were so tiny, you ate as much as me – if not, more.

You ate the dairy cone in the park where there were other children playing with both their parents. Your big golden eyes dropped in sadness at the sight. I knew you wanted your father. You got up from the bench and walked over to the trash can that was about a head taller than you. Lifting up onto your tippy toes, you stretched your arm and dangled the ice cream over the opening of the disposal bin.

"Kisara, why are you throwing that away?" I questioned you. You turned around, about to answer me but someone suddenly pulled the ice cream from your little grasp.

Turning around to see who it was, your eyes widened and a bright and bold smile adorned your face. "Daddy!" You cried out.

"Hey, my little princess," He said picking you up into his toned arms.

"Daddy, you're here!" You always called him your father even though you knew he wasn't. He constantly took care of you and me even though we weren't his responsibility.

"Misaki," he called me. I gave him my attention and walked over to him only to be pulled into a loving embrace. He kissed me lightly and you shielded your eyes with your chubby little hands.

"Gross!" You exclaimed. We both laughed at your innocence. You were much too young to understand. Begging us to take you home so that we wouldn't embarrass you in front of the other kids at the park, we complied. You were four years old, what did you know about getting embarrassed?

Back at our house, the one Takumi and I raised you in; we tried to get you to sleep in your own room. "Kisara Usui, you're a big girl now. You need to sleep in your own room." Your large golden orbs glossed over in tears.

"Misaki, let her sleep with us. This will be the last time, right?" He asked turning to you who in return nodded your head rapidly. I was determined to fight against the two of you. "Please, Misa, just one more time," he pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Curse him. He knew I would crack if he batted those luscious green eyes of his. On top of that, he pulled out the "Misa" card – a nickname he gave me ever since high school.

I sighed in defeat and your tiny feet instantly stammered with joy. Getting into the bed, Takumi wrapped his arms around my waist with you sandwiched in the middle. While playing with the band of commitment around his finger, your dad gave each of us a kiss on the forehead. Mumbling something along the lines of "My two favorite girls," you both drifted off into a deep slumber. I followed suit only seconds behind.

Early the next day, I walked into the kitchen giving Takumi a good morning peck on the lips. Again, you walked in with perfect timing and immediately rushed out, hiding behind the hem of the door. Slowly poking your head into the cooking room you asked with your eyes closed, "Are you guys done yet or should I leave again?" We both laughed at your childishness.

You surrendered your position from behind the door as your stomach grumbled. You asked for bunny shaped apples – a favorite of your dad's – and I made you some. Cutely, you gobbled them all down before your dad could even lay a finger on them. He pouted and this time you laughed at him.

"Misa~ I want some bunny apples!" He whined using a child like voice. Kisara, you giggled every time he did that and that only made me happier. I did the right thing by taking full custody over you and raising you. Never did it cross my mind. Not once did I want to "get rid of the problem" as Igarashi phrased it.

Tora Igarashi, ah yes, I remember. He was the only son in line to inherit his father's multimillion dollar company. He was the man with ashy, lime-tinted blonde hair. The color you inherited from your biological father.

Back in high school, I was the student body president of Seika High and Tora was president of Miyabigaoka. He tried to get me to transfer over to his school and become Vice President. I personally went over there myself to decline the offer but Tora had other thoughts.

"You're just like all the other women! Filthy! You'll do anything for money. If you want it so badly…here!" He pinned me down to the small coffee table in the middle of his office and threw a suitcase full of money over my body.

"Stop!" I yelled as I struggled underneath his grip. "I didn't come here for-" I didn't have the chance to finish. He forcefully took off my clothes and did what he wanted to my body. I was hurt, broken, violated. I was filthy, just as he said.

Before losing consciousness, the office door swung open with great force. In came Takumi. He probably would have said something like "Yo, perverted bro," but he was in too much of a rage when he saw my limp body sprawled on top of the table. Takumi's eyes narrowed and a glare was directed at Miyabigaoka's president. If looks could kill, Igarashi would have been dead a hundred times over. In a flash, the president was lying on the ground, and blood covered Usui's hands.

But to Usui, my safety was much more important than beating Tora to a bloody pulp. It was likely that Takumi didn't want to see me this way but nonetheless there I was. Slipping off his jacket, Takumi draped it over my body and carried me out, being careful not to accidentally hurt me anymore than I already was. He took me to a hospital and the nurses cleaned me up there. The police weren't involved because I didn't want Usui getting charged for punching Igarashi in the face. He would have been in some serious trouble because he was the first one to withdraw blood.

A few months passed by and that was where you came in, Kisara. I only just graduated high school and you were growing inside me. I was afraid to tell Takumi about you. Though I'm not sure why, but I was. The moment I told him, I felt as if he was going to disappear from my life forever. I was wrong.

"I'll take care of you both," he said to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. His right hand was on my wrist and his free hand on the back of my head. "I don't care if she or he is not mine. I'll still take care of your baby." It was like he read my mind.

"Why? Why would you go so far to…?"

"Because I like you, Ayuzuwa." He confessed to me. He looked deep into my eyes looking for any signs of rejection. There was none. He smiled his heartwarming smile that could melt any cold heart.

I didn't say anything more. I only enclosed the space between us and inhaled the sweet minty sent that radiated off his clothes. He then soothed my back with his hand, moving in circular motions.

As soon as Igarashi found out about you he tried to threaten me. He wanted to force me to have an abortion. He said, "If the media finds out about this _thing_, it will ruin my reputation and my company will be trashed." When I slapped him and turned him down, he tried to gain full custody over you while you were still in me. He lost horribly. I mean, who in their right mind would try to take a child from their mother while he or she was still in the mother's womb? Stupid Tora.

I was going to keep you no matter what. No one was going to take you away from me. You were my baby. You were a human being! And I was going to make sure no one laid their hands on you. Tora was most certainly not going to kill you. Not while Usui and I were around.

Speaking of Takumi, he proposed to me. I was stubborn at first but he knew me all too well. He didn't give up and I eventually did. I married him. In case you were wondering, I did look fat in my dress thanks to you. But I'd rather have you in the wedding photos than not at all…even though you were still in my stomach.

After a few months, Usui and I moved into a single home. Then I had you, and Takumi stayed with us through it all. I made my decision to keep you and it was the most important decision in my life. I didn't regret it at all.

Even though you were not planned, Takumi and I still raised you. Takumi was no longer Takumi…he was your father. He loved you just as if you were his own and he protected you from everything. And when I say everything, boys were included in that category. He was such a cute protective daddy.

Through it all, I was extremely joyful to see you go through your baby years, your childhood years, the troubling middle school and rebelling high school years.

As your mom, I could proudly say that I gave you a life that you deserved.

Igarashi made the mistake, so you shouldn't be punished for it.  
>You were not the mistake, only a miracle that came into my life.<br>I loved everything about you; your smile, your laugh, the face you make when you cry, your sour face when the bunny apples were slightly bitter, everything.

Now Takumi and I watched as you made your way own your own; my beautiful daughter, you who grew up with many memories.

"We love you, Kisara," Takumi and I said as you became your own person. I've never forgotten all the amazing times you gave me and Usui. I always loved you for that.

Love forever and always – Your mommy,  
>Misaki Ayuzuwa<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Meilin: I hope you enjoyed that little family moment!<br>This is in honor of those who served in the March for Life today. Now, not all of you may agree on my views but I had to write something in honor of all those babies.  
>Misaki: Please R&amp;R!<br>Suzuna: Tell Meilin why you do or don't agree with her...  
>Meilin: Where did you come from?<br>Hinata: Ah, Suzuna!  
>Suzuna: Cheese-kun!<br>Meilin:...This is getting a little bit too creepy for me. Ta ta!  
><strong>


End file.
